


Fiori cresciuti sotto un temporale

by Eriss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Established Relationship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Introspection, M/M, Post-Finale, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriss/pseuds/Eriss
Summary: «Cosa farei senza di te, eh, Sas’ke?»«Un sacco di casini.»«Allora sei pronto a starmi accanto ancora per molto, per evitare che ne combini?» lo asseconda Naruto con tono divertito.Sasuke capisce subito che il suo sorriso è solo una maschera, utile a nascondere una domanda ben più seria. No, non se ne andrà, non soltanto per evitare che muoia a causa di indigestione da ramen – sempre che sia possibile, con tutto quello che ingurgita, ma perché quell’ostinato e meraviglioso ragazzo ha scavato radici troppo profonde dentro la sua anima."Future!fic – Naruto/Settimo Hokage♥Sasuke/Capitano degli ANBU
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Fiori cresciuti sotto un temporale

Tra il frinire delle cicale, che annunciano l’arrivo dell’estate a Konoha e il vociare delle persone che va scemando, il rumore dei passi lenti ma sicuri di Naruto si affievolisce. Tempo prima avrebbe attraversato tutta la via annunciando a gran voce la sua presenza, adesso non passa inosservato neanche volendo – sorride al pensiero dei bambini che di tanto in tanto lo rincorrono, affascinati dal mantello bianco da Hokage e dal suo sorriso radioso.

Il ritorno a casa rappresenta un attimo di pace in mezzo al caos che è diventato la sua quotidianità, stravolta da quando Kakashi gli ha passato il testimone. È stata una giornata abbastanza impegnativa da fargli dimenticare il numero di pratiche, autorizzazioni e moduli che si sono passati lui e Shikamaru. 

Non vede l’ora di tornare nel suo piccolo appartamento e godersi un bagno ristoratore. Dopo andrà da Sasuke e magari passeranno la serata distesi sulla veranda, scambiandosi baci umidi di sakè.

Villa Uchiha non è mai stata così rumorosa e piena di vita da quando Naruto ha cominciato a frequentarla per _infastidire_ _il padrone di casa_ : parole sue. All’inizio Sasuke lo minacciava per costringerlo a raccogliere le cose che disseminava ovunque, ma ben presto ha abbandonato l’impresa; così ha cominciato a sistemargli lo spazzolino di fianco al suo, a lasciargli qualche scomparto dell’armadio per i vestiti e le scarpe, ad aggiungere asciugamani in bagno.

Non hanno mai seriamente parlato di andare a convivere, ma Naruto non riesce ad immaginare una vita senza la presenza di Sasuke, ritagliata nelle ombre del crepuscolo e nelle luci dell’alba. È ubriaco del profumo che intrappolano le lenzuola dopo le notti passate a far l’amore e delle battute sarcastiche che gli lancia di continuo, del tè verde che beve e dei rari sorrisi che scivolano su quelle labbra che non si stancherà mai di baciare. Nonostante questo, se un giorno andassero ad abitare insieme, non venderebbe il suo appartamento; è davvero affezionato a quelle quattro mura che racchiudono la sua vita.

“Forse dovrei ridipingere la porta.” medita, girando la chiave nella toppa e notando con stupore un paio di scarpe non sue all’ingresso. Sasuke è seduto di fronte al basso tavolino, intento a scrivere su qualche foglio, attorniato dall’odore d’inchiostro e da rotoli di pergamene.

«Bentornato, _dobe_.»

«Grazie.» risponde confuso, accomodandosi al suo fianco dopo essersi spogliato del mantello e della felpa. «Che ci fai qua? Pensavo ti fossi chiuso in ufficio a lavorare.»

«C’era più confusione del solito, non riuscivo a concentrarmi. Casa mia è più lontana, la tua è più vicina. Stasera potremmo stare qua.»

Naruto annuisce. «Sai che puoi venire quando vuoi.»

Poi gli prende il viso fra le mani e gli posa un bacio all’angolo della bocca, sorridendo furbamente.

«Quindi stasera mangiamo ramen.»

«Scordatelo. Ho fatto la spesa apposta.»

Il jinchuuriki scoppia a ridere e si lascia cadere a terra, attirando a sé Sasuke.

«Cosa farei senza di te, eh, Sas’ke?»

«Un sacco di casini.»

«Quanta fiducia riponi in me!»

«È la realtà dei fatti.»

«Allora sei pronto a starmi accanto ancora per molto, per evitare che ne combini?» lo asseconda Naruto con tono divertito.

Sasuke capisce subito che il suo sorriso è solo una maschera, utile a nascondere una domanda ben più seria. No, non se ne andrà, non soltanto per evitare che muoia a causa di indigestione da ramen – sempre che sia possibile, con tutto quello che ingurgita, ma perché quell’ostinato e meraviglioso ragazzo ha scavato radici troppo profonde dentro la sua anima.

«Se dovessi andarmene di nuovo, abbandoneresti la tua carica e il villaggio per rincorrermi, perciò sono costretto a restare.»

Quando Sasuke ha compreso che l’affetto che provava per Naruto stava crescendo, trasformandosi in qualcosa di troppo grande e intenso, il terrore l’ha sopraffatto – _l’amore è una bugia, causa dolore, ricordati cos’ha fatto Itachi!_ Allora ha cercato di odiarlo, fino a consumarsi le ossa e i pensieri, ha frapposto montagne e laghi fra loro per renderlo insignificante. Come sempre, Naruto ha saputo sorprenderlo: al suo disprezzo ha risposto con la dolcezza, ha accolto la sua sofferenza, facendola anche un po’ sua, senza giudizi, senza risentimento.

«Konoha è la mia casa, ma tu sei la mia vita.» replica Naruto con fermezza, lasciando scivolare una carezza lungo il volto di Sasuke. Scosta il lungo ciuffo che copre il Rinnegan e rimane assorto a fissarne le spire concentriche.

«Hai degli occhi bellissimi.»

«È la vecchiaia a renderti sdolcinato o il caldo ti dà alla testa?»

Naruto ride, per niente offeso dalla mancata risposta sentimentale del compagno – i baci lenti che deposita lungo la sua colonna vertebrale, il caffè che a volte trova quando arriva in ufficio, la consapevolezza che sarebbe disposto a dare la vita per lui, non hanno bisogno di spiegazioni.

«Non riuscirai a demolire il mio romanticismo, _teme_.»

Lo bacia con trasporto, schiudendogli le labbra con la lingua, per avvolgere la sua in un incastro bagnato. Sasuke infila una mano fra i suoi capelli, lo tiene stretto a sé, dominatore, mentre apre di più la bocca di Naruto e gli succhia la punta della lingua. Si stacca con un sospiro e lo guarda con occhi che sono erotismo puro.

«Il resto dopo.» sussurra l’Uchiha e gli morsica la gola, strisciando i denti lungo il pendio del suo collo.

«Perché non adesso?» lo sollecita Naruto, spingendolo con un colpo di reni sotto di lui. Gli cattura i fianchi in una presa ferrea, i pollici che solcano le anche e raggiungono il bordo dei pantaloni, che carezzano con esasperante lentezza.

«Devo finire di stilare il rapporto dell’ultima missione e tu devi farti un bagno.»

Con la compostezza degna del suo clan, Sasuke si alza, sistemandosi gli abiti e torna al tavolino. Prende il pennello, lo intinge nell’inchiostro e ricomincia a scrivere.

Naruto gli si avvicina, borbottando con voce lamentosa: «Sei serio?»

«Ti sembra la faccia di uno che scherza?»

Il jinchuuriki sbuffa, ma non è nella sua indole demordere, _ovviamente_. Sfodera un sorriso scaltro e gli ruba il pennello dalla mano.

«In quanto tuo capo, ti do il permesso di sistemare i rapporti domani. Non c’è fretta.»

«Sono il capitano degli ANBU, ho dei compiti da portare a termine. Questo ha la priorità, _Hokage-sama_.» risponde Sasuke con tono serio, che sfuma sull’ultima parola, facendosi ironico. Difficilmente si rivolge a Naruto con l’appellativo onorifico; non ha bisogno di usare un’etichetta per dimostrargli il suo rispetto – e la sua devozione.

«Eri precisino e bacchettone anche quando avevamo 12 anni.»

«Tu invece sei sempre stato disordinato.»

Sasuke recupera il pennello e non lo degna più di uno sguardo. Inutile tentare di farlo smettere, perché, checché ne dica, anche lui è decisamente testardo. Con un sospiro, Naruto si alza e si dirige in bagno.

Quando ritorna nella stanza, lo trova immerso nella rete dei suoi pensieri; lo capisce dal leggero sorriso che gli solca le labbra e dal pennello sospeso sopra la carta.

Silenziosamente si siede alle sue spalle e lo avvolge in un abbraccio che profuma di muschio.

«A cosa pensi?»

«All’epoca in cui eravamo _genin_. Ero ossessionato dal desiderio di vendetta. Pensavo che avere in squadra due rammolliti mi avrebbe solo procurato fastidi.»

Sasuke scuote la testa, come a disapprovare i suoi pensieri fanciulleschi.

«Paradossalmente era proprio quando stavo con voi che il rancore mi sembrava un sentimento lontano. Erano i momenti migliori.»

«Eri un ragazzino con un dolore troppo grande da portare sulle spalle.»

Di riflesso Naruto lo stringe più forte contro il suo petto; il pensiero che possa patire di nuovo un simile dolore lo fa impazzire.

«È stato quello che ti ha spronato ad andare avanti e a combattere.»

«Nel modo sbagliato.»

L’Uzumaki non risponde, lascia che siano i gesti a parlare al suo posto. Afferra il braccio del compagno e con il pennello disegna un ideogramma dai contorni sfilacciati sul suo polso.

Sasuke osserva il simbolo, poi gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo.

«Fenice?»

«Sì. Sei come la fenice, che si rialza sempre dopo essere bruciata. È fiera e non si arrende neanche di fronte alle fiamme.»

Il cuore sussulta e freme tra le costole a quelle parole. Naruto è capace di farsi strada fino al centro del suo essere con una semplicità incredibile. Lo spoglia dei suoi veli, conosce i suoi mostri, ma non scappa – non l’ha mai fatto e mai lo farà. Il momento in cui Sasuke l’ha capito, è quello che gli ha permesso di svelare una verità ancor più travolgente: per quanta strada abbia percorso, l’amore è sempre stato un passo avanti. _E lui non è riuscito a smettere di amare Naruto._

«Nemmeno tu hai mai gettato la spugna.»

Il jinchuuriki si stende sul tappetto, incrociando le braccia dietro il capo e risponde ilare: «Vero. Oltre a diventare Hokage, avevo un altro obbiettivo: dovevo riportarti a casa per suonartele e ricordarti chi fosse il più forte.»

Sasuke ghigna con aria di sfida e gli sale a cavalcioni con uno scatto agile. Gli agguanta i polsi tra le dita affusolate ma eccezionalmente forti e glieli solleva sopra la testa – li sporca d’inchiostro e delle sue emozioni.

«Allora non hai ancora raggiunto il tuo scopo, _usuratonkachi_.»

Gli occhi di Naruto brillano di malizia. Fa forza sugli addominali e si solleva tanto da arrivare ad un soffio dalla bocca di Sasuke.

«Ma davvero?» gli soffia contro, socchiudendo le palpebre. «Ieri sera eri tu che gemevi mentre ti facevo un pompino.»

Poi si avventa sulle sue labbra, gli strappa il respiro. Gliele morsica una, due, tre volte, finché sono abbastanza umide di saliva e ansimano in modo asincrono con le sue.

«Rimedio subito.»

“ _Siamo fiori cresciuti sotto un temporale, con le radici forti in un campo di sale._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno, che emozione essere qui! Dopo anni trascorsi su EFP, ho pensato che potesse essere divertente provare ad approdare anche qui. Mi sono iscritta da pochissimo e ho iniziato sbirciando qua e là nei vari fandom... finché non mi sono decisa a pubblicare. La storia non è alla sua prima pubblicazione: è già presente nel mio account di EFP (che ha lo stesso nome con cui mi sono iscritta qua).
> 
> Due cosine sul racconto. È ambientato dopo la fine del manga con la mia personale rivisitazione – il finale proprio non lo digerisco, _sorry not sorry_. La nota _What if?_ l’ho inserita per questo. Amo il rapporto fra Naruto in veste di Hokage e di Sasuke come capitano della squadra ANBU♥  
> L’ispirazione mi è stata data dalla canzone _Jet_ di Coez: ad essere sincera non mi piace, ma il testo ha catturato la mia attenzione; la frase finale e il titolo sono tratti da questa. Mi sembra decisamente azzeccata per due personaggi come Naruto e Sasuke, così come l’immagine della fenice. Non potevo far scrivere a Naruto tutta la frase, non bastava il braccio! La fenice mi sembrava un buon compromesso, ecco. Il resto è venuto da sé.


End file.
